Position sensors are often used in various mechanical control systems. Common position sensors include capacitive sensors, potentiometer sensors, and magnetic position sensors. However, inductive sensors are one of the most commonly used position sensors in vehicles. Inductive sensors detect the position of a target by measuring the mutual inductance between the target and the sensing coil. Compared to other magnetic position sensors, inductive sensors are more cost effective because they do not need a magnet and instead use an electromagnetic coil.
Inductive sensors are also desirable to use in vehicles instead of magnetic type sensors because inductive sensors are generally more reliable. Magnetic sensors can suffer performance loss as the magnet degrades and are more sensitive to magnetic disturbances from the surrounding environment. In contrast, inductive sensors are not dependent upon magnets and are more tolerant of interference from common automotive devices such as electric motors and alternators. However, to ensure adequate signal strength, inductive sensors are generally larger than traditional magnetic sensors. Consequently, inductive sensors also produce greater amounts of magnetic emissions due to their larger antenna area.